Entender
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Percy se siente culpable por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Nico ahora que sabe sus sentimientos por él. Quiere pedirle disculpas pero, sencillamente, hay cosas que nunca va a entender. Solangelo y spoilers de BoO


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entender

Percy se sentía un idiota.

De acuerdo, la sensación era más común de lo que querría admitir; pero ahora era en serio. Ya no era sobre que reprobó un examen-lo peor es que no era su madre la que se molestaría, sino su novia que se pondría como un basilisco- o que tuvo una "brillante" idea que apenas le deja vivo-el caer en picado colina abajo con una bandeja de aperitivos como tabla de snowboard a 50 millas por hora y darte cuenta de que es mala idea a mitad del camino no es demasiado útil-era sobre que una persona estuvo enamorada de él y él nunca lo notó.

Vale, le había pasado algunas veces como con Reyna o con Calypso, pero… ¡¿Nico di Angelo, en serio?! De haber tenido medio millón de dracmas y apostar una por alguna persona misteriosa que tenía un flechazo por él, habría perdido el medio millón de dracmas y ni por asomo hubiera atinado que sería Nico.

En un principio, no lo entendió; cuando el hijo de Hades se lo dijo tuvo que voltearse a ver a Annabeth para estar seguro que no oyó mal, y aun así la chica estaba de lo más tranquila; ¡¿Cómo podía estar tranquila?! Estaba bien que no se sintiera celosa-que habría sido el colmo, ¡se trataba de Nico, por amor a los dioses!-pero de allí a que reaccionara tan naturalmente era otra cosa.

La chica tuvo que sacarlo de allí, ir a su cabaña-al cuerno con la regla de que los campistas no podían estar solos-y le dijo lo que por lo visto, ella había sospechado hace tiempo: Nico nunca la quiso, el simplemente estaba celoso de Annabeth por…él. Dioses, incluso sino era la primera vez que se enteraba que alguien gustaba de él era difícil de procesar-aun no podía creer que le dijo "lindo" y el mundo no se desintegro por romper las leyes del universo-el chico nunca lo había odiado realmente, sencillamente se sentía mal por sus sentimientos.

Y allí paso de la confusión a la culpa. Él no se sintió así hasta que estuvo en su casa-el mismo día de la confesión volvió a Nueva York, tenía clases que retomar por perder un año escolar entero-y que pudo procesarlo todo. Su encuentro en el laberinto, el como quería ayudarlo, el como hizo que saliera del palacio de su padre sin importar lo enojado que estaba-se sintió especialmente culpable con esto, tener un enamoramiento y que esa persona te quiera matar no debe ser agradable-y luego él nunca se preocupó demasiado por él. Nico había sufrido demasiado, perdió a su hermana, era de otra época, encima tenía que tratar con una homofobia internalizada por ser gay y venir de un lugar donde eso se veía como una enfermedad, y todo por un chico que apenas le recordaba.

Era un imbécil, lo fue por todas las veces que el chico le ayudo y él no le devolvió el favor, y más por los sentimientos del semidiós.

Fue por eso que un mes luego de marcharse, regreso al campamento. Tenía que hablar con Nico, pedirle disculpas por ser tan idiota, esperar que fueran amigos-aunque si su atrofiado cerebro recordaba bien, por lo visto el rey de los fantasmas ya había dejado el pasado atrás-y poder al menos tener un cierre con el asunto antes de que la culpa lo comiera vivo.

Se dirigió a la cabina de Hades donde según Lou Ellen-que había hecho un puchero al comentarlo-debía estar el mestizo. Probablemente fue porque su mente se concentraba en un buen discurso sobre la amistad, porque en serio con tantos golpes en la cabeza no piensa bien o simplemente fue un desliz, pero el no toco y simplemente abrió la puerta.

— Nico yo- —se le corto la voz, al ver la escena. Efectivamente estaba el chico, pero no estaba solo; alguien que no alcanzo a ver estaba a su lado y lo sostenía fuertemente por la cintura, y con Nico agarrándolo por el cuello. Fue al ver que el mencionado se apartó que su cabeza pudo procesar que Nico se estaba dando el lote con alguien.

— Percy—gruño, molesto. No es que el hijo de Poseidón pensara demasiado en eso, o en el hecho que el menor probablemente querría matarlo por interrumpir, más su mente estaba concentrada en lo que acababa de ver, Nico se estaba besando con alguien, ese alguien era Will Solace-que estaba rojo como una cereza y balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles-y todo su discurso se fue a la basura.

— Um, Nico, yo quería hablar-

— ¿Paso algo grave? ¿De vida o muerte? —Percy no lo recordó hasta después, pero el italiano estaba sonrojado aun enojado. Percy no lograba recordar la última vez que vio a Nico ruborizado, aunque en ese momento no podía ni acordarse de la última vez que Nico quiso matarlo-que fueron varias de hecho-.

— Eh, no—dijo neutral.

— ¡Entonces, piérdete Jackson! —tan pronto como Nico di Angelo lo mando al cuerno con Will aun incapaz de decir algo relevante, el sesos de algas recordó cómo moverse y cerro automáticamente la puerta, volteándose hacia el campamento y con los ojos aun queriendo salirse de sus cuencas.

Quizás había cosas que sencillamente, nunca acabaría de entender.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajajajjajaja okey, honestamente esta idea la tenía planeada con un jasico y bastante distinta, pero creo que pude adaptarla bien.

Para cualquiera que leyó la Sangre del Olimpo, sabrán que Nico ya se le declaro y para variar, Percy estaba confundido-sí, con una declaración directa, hay que ver-por lo cual quise hacer una pequeña continuación con algo de solangelo.

Ok, tenía más que decir pero como estoy cansada, creo que lo he olvidado, ojala les gustara,

Lira.


End file.
